


关于嘎子给琦哥弹钢琴

by MXH



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXH/pseuds/MXH





	关于嘎子给琦哥弹钢琴

某年某月某日的晚上，郑云龙躺在沙发上看声入人心第五期的替补演唱考核，有阿云嘎的综艺他都得看多几次，就算是和他一起录制的。阿云嘎则在琴房练琴。  
突然郑云龙发现一个事儿，就是阿云嘎在帮李琦弹琴的时候笑得特别甜，当时他们还没有确定关系，加上困，所以他根本没注意小兔子脸上的表情。现在想想，嗯，不知为什么有点气……  
琴房，阿云嘎弹奏着卡农，优美的旋律在此刻只能让郑云龙更加烦躁。他把阿云嘎圈在怀里，深吻。  
“大龙你干什么呀!”丝毫不知郑云龙内心所想的阿云嘎轻轻推开郑云龙，注意力还在黑白琴键上。  
不知怎么回事郑云龙比平时暴躁了许多，他直接抱起阿云嘎，把他放在琴键上。“大龙，不要在这里！钢琴会坏掉的！”  
呵，这时候还想着钢琴吗。  
郑云龙干脆拿了条毛巾（这个是练琴的时候摆在旁边擦汗的）把阿云嘎的手绑上，不管身下人的反抗往柔软的甬道里捅了一根手指。  
“铛——”钢琴的声音在空旷的房间里回荡，郑云龙用吻堵住阿云嘎的嘴继续手下的动作。不一会，阿云嘎的脸就染上了潮红，身下也是湿乎乎一片。  
“唔……大龙，大龙不要……啊！”阿云嘎虽压抑着声音，但郑云龙挺身进入的时候还是忍不住小小的尖叫出声。  
郑云龙不理会身下人的求饶，每一次都全部抽出再狠狠地进入，到了阿云嘎的敏感点时，他更是会加大身下力度，让阿云嘎抽搐着呻吟。  
“啊！大龙，那里不行，不要！”阿云嘎上翘着尾音的求饶再郑云龙听起来更像是索要。他用两根手指在阿云嘎嘴里搅动“不要？嘎子，你心里不是这么想的吧？来，把你的真实想法说出来。”郑云龙抽出手指，半是诱惑半是威胁的说道：“不然我就把你压在这里做到天亮哟~”  
“嗯……才，才不要！”阿云嘎别过脸，本不想搭理郑云龙。可那人惩罚般粗暴的动作和威胁让他有点心悸，加上排山倒海的快感，呻吟和索要冲口而出。  
“呜！就是那里！嗯唔！大龙用力！啊！好棒！”羞耻的话语和阿云嘎微露的兔牙令郑云龙兴奋不已，但这个奸诈如老狐狸般的人又怎么会表现出来？  
“嘎子你听，像不像在和声？”说着郑云龙加快速度狠狠地操弄坐在琴键上的阿云嘎。水声、呻吟声、钢琴声在琴房里融合交错，仿佛三重奏，让阿云嘎羞耻不已，但还是人不住快感扭动着细腰。  
“哟嘎子，你怎么这么骚啊?屁股扭得那么欢干什么?”郑云龙毫不控制力度的揉捏身下人胸上的两点，又把他已经被操的合不拢的腿张得更开，方便自己动作。  
琴键上到处都是两人交合处流出的淫水，阿云嘎坐在上面频频打滑，手又被毛巾绑着，只好用修长的双腿勾住郑云龙的腰，然后让郑云龙得逞的进入得更深。  
“唔大龙，大龙！不行了，再做我要坏掉了！不行，真的不能再……再做了！呜！”阿云嘎求饶地看着郑云龙，他已经射了两次了，而郑云龙还是很硬挺。  
阿云嘎害怕他这势头会做到后半夜，忙收缩后穴吸紧了体内的热棒。  
郑云龙又怎么不知道身下人心中所想，十年的相处让他能轻松解读阿云嘎的表情。他托起阿云嘎的腰，分身还留在阿云嘎体内。就着这姿势坐在凳子上，让他到他的上面去。  
“既然你那么主动，那就让你来吧，自己动。”  
半命令半玩味的口吻让阿云嘎恨得牙根痒痒，但也只好一上一下挺动细腰。不出一会便累的瘫坐在郑云龙身上喘气，顺便被他顶的七荤八素，找不着北。  
高潮来临时阿云嘎软着音说了句蒙语，郑云龙听不懂，要他用汉语再说一次。  
“不……不要……啊！啊！！好！我……我说。”实在被顶得没办法了，阿云嘎只能屈服。他趴在郑云龙耳边，悄声说:“好舒服啊，想…想让大龙一直操我，也…也只能操我……”说完就把头埋在郑云龙颈窝那不起来了，嗯，害羞的……  
艹！biang的好可爱！郑云龙没忍住，深深顶了几次之后，全盘释放在阿云嘎身体里。  
热乎乎的精液让阿云嘎失神了好久，只觉得有郑云龙在真好，什么都能依赖他……  
“嘎子，你说什么?”郑云龙听到了阿云嘎的喃喃自语，高兴的亲了他好几口，就抱着这个被折腾了半个晚上的人去浴室清理了。  
所以，大龙今晚到底在生什么气啊……在浴缸里泡着的阿云嘎迷迷糊糊的想着。


End file.
